Too Old To Handle
by Opel Vectra
Summary: a Miss Fritter fanfic, (how did she became a Demolition Derby Virtuoso...)
1. Chapter 1 : Dirt

1967,

Molocity,

In a city where everyone was usually nice,

Buses took every child to school every morning…

40 years later,

The kids weren't that nice with buses…

Buses were bullied by cars,

Especially Miss Fritter…

She was one of the kindest buses ever…

"Fat one"

"Ugly one"

"Hag car"…

Enough was Enough…

One day,

Three kids were making fun of Miss Fritter while driving…

Miss Fritter tried to ignore them when another kid t-bones those morons…

"Leave her alone…"

Bully 1- GET OUT of my way Dirt!

Dirt- GET LOST!

Dirt was about to charge on the bullies who cowardly get away…

Dirt was a dark red demolition derby wannabe car…he was totally fan of it…

Dirt- How was I?

"Robert, how many times did I tell you? You mustn't wreck your friends! Now go to school!"

Dirt- they're not my friends! And they were… oh well, whatever… bye ma'am, sorry ma'am…

Miss Fritter- Kid! Wait!...

Dirt- Yeah?

Miss Fritter- thanks…


	2. Chapter 2 : Dirt and Miss Fritter

Miss Fritter- I can't thank you enough… you saved me…I…I…those kids have been harassing me for 3 month!

Dirt- THREE MONTHS? Then…why didn't you tell your boss THREE MONTH AGO? And… WHY ARE YOU THAT SHY miss…?

Miss Fritter- Fritter…

Dirt- Well Miss Fritter, You have to do something and I can see that we have no time to lose…

Miss Fritter- we?

Dirt- yeah…

After Dirt left for going to school, Miss Fritter was a bit scared…

…such violence…

…those punks didn't deserved to be crashed afterall…

…but Dirt wasn't like other kids.

At 4pm…

"Hi… missed me?"

Kids were about to bully Miss Fritter,

But she picked NO KIDS AT ALL…

Because Dirt was really attached to Miss Fritter…

And everyone feared Dirt…

Dirt- very nice day huh?

Miss Fritter- nicer if I had children to collect…my boss is gonna be…

Dirt- your boss DON'T care about you… they will bully you anyway… so stay away from 'em…

Miss Fritter- you want me to lose my job?

Dirt- no.

I want you to defend yourself… not to let yourself be insulted and to express yourself…

Miss Fritter- where are you going? That's not the way to Molocity…

Dirt- who cares about Molocity… there's plenty of jerks…let me show you something…

At 9pm…

Dirt invited Miss Fritter to…


	3. Chapter 3 : Dirt and Miss Fritter

…Dirt invited Miss Fritter in a demolition derby competiton…

They participated…

Miss Fritter had the chills first but…

So much speed…

So much brutality…

SHE ENJOYED THAT !

"Fat one"

"Ugly one"

"Hag car"… so be it!

Miss Fritter- Dirt… I'm learning so much about you… thank you for bringing me to this…Thunder Hollow Place…

Dirt-your welcome miss…your welcome…let me tell you my secret…I used to go to demolition derby races when my parents were missing… "don't do it young man…you're going to be hurt!" nonsense !...My voice isn't my real voice…I'm 15 actuallly… I'm not exactly a kid… I took a kid's voice while they were fixing my old voice…

Miss Fritter- yes! Totally nonsense! Allright, let me tell you mine… when…when I was little… my… my parents told me not to drive fast…whatever the situation, my parents told me that… and…my first name's Clarabella…Clarabella Fritter…

Dirt- Clarabella… what a lovely name…

Dirt kissed Miss Fritter with passion…a hot headed teen like Dirt liked Miss Fritter so much when he saved her…

Next day, Miss Fritter expressed herself more than ever and made those bullies pay…

Her boss fired her but she didn't cared as Miss Fritter changed her look completely…

Horns, chain on her calender, Stop sign buzzsaw…

Thanks to Dirt, Miss Fritter was now tough as nails…

She turned into the wackiest demolition derby schoolbus ever…


	4. Chapter 4 : Dirt and Miss Fritter

But there was times when Dirt went too far…

When Dirt kicked one time in need arrogant jock Jackson Storm, the supercar kid paid two lemons : A orange AMC Gremlin and A green AMC Pacer to get rid of Dirt…

The two lemons T-boned Dirt as he died…

Miss Fritter learned Dirt's death and was so sad that she sworn not to race anymore in Thunder Hollow…

Many months later, She drived sadly into the sunset while a group of kids were honking at her…

The same kids that bullied her at the beginning…

Bully 1- hey! Move on!

Bully 2- yeah! Move on you stupid bus!

Hey look! That's Miss Fritter!

Bully 3-yeah, that's that fat, ugly and stupid bus…

Your Dirty Dirt can't save you this time…

Miss Fritter- don't make me kick your bumper you punk…

Bully 1- what ?

Miss Fritter's POV:

"I kicked those bullies's bumper, like Dirt did…

They deserved it…"

Bully 1's POV:

"Ouch!"

Bully 2's POV:

"Ouch!

Mommy!"

Bully 3's POV:

"Ouch!

ohh man!

It was my favorite spoiler…"

Miss Fritter- I warned ya!…

Bully 1-you….you…you stupid bus… I'm gonna tell my parents on y…

A monster truck arrived and silenced the bully…

"Hi Clarabella! You missed me ?"

Miss Fritter recognized the one that changed her life…

Miss Fritter- DIRT!

But how ?

Dirt- my mom's a mechanic, so I became…

Miss Fritter- that's cool!

Both went to Thunder Hollow for some fun…

2017

Miss Fritter became one of the most popular demolition derby racer…

After she chases Jackson Storm into her track, Dirt came for her and they share a kiss before driving into the sunset.

THE END


End file.
